Everything changes after a fall
by hiddlesbatched
Summary: John was really shocked about Sherlock's death, he tried to move on going to therapists and talking with Mrs. Hudson but he couldn't, until the day that he received a great new; his old friend, Sherlock Holmes, was alive.
1. One Month since the Reichenbach fall

"Today has passed one month since Sherlock's death and I'm not able to talk with anyone about this yet, the only thing that I'm able to do is write here, in this blog, that anyone sees because he's dead and we don't have more cases, because there's no more "we". If you're reading this you may want to know that this is my last post here. I don't want more memories of him."

After writing this post, John went to visit his old landlady, Mrs. Hudson. She was sad because of Sherlock's death but she was passing through this much better than him, she was their landlady after all.

Oh dear! How are you? – Said Mrs. Hudson said happily trying to cheer up John.

Hello Mrs. Hudson, how are you?

Better. And you?

Fine, too.

Have you talked with Lestrade lately?

No, why? Something wrong?

Oh no! I was just asking! I want you to be happy and I'm glad that you talk with me, but you should talk with someone else…

I know Mrs. Hudson but I don't want to talk with anyone right now.

Okay dear, don't worry. Do you fancy a cup of tea?

Yes, sure.

When John went to his new house he got a shower and tried to sleep. His new house was really small, with old furniture and a television. It had only a desk, his computer and some shelves with his books.

He was not pleased with his new house, it seemed like an only bedroom with just a TV and some shelves. Even the bathroom was small and this entire house was more expensive than his old flat, where he used to live with Sherlock.

Sherlock was living in the St. Barts, the only place where he knew for sure that John would not go. Molly was really helping him with his hiding; she was the one who bought food for him, the one who helped him to fake his death. If she wasn't there, he probably would have truly died.

Sherlock, it has been a month since your death. Moriarty is dead and John is no longer in danger, don't you think it's time to tell him that you're alive?

Molly, it's still too soon. Only a month is not enough to make sure that all Moriarty's web is destroyed.

But you have not discovered anything in a month, what makes you think that you're going to find out something now?

Maybe if I wait another month all his web can be destroyed by its only weight. Don't you think?

I don't know Sherlock; I just think that one month is enough to torture someone making him think that you're dead.

Maybe Molly was right, he had been really bored for this month, and he missed his friend. But even though he hadn't left the St. Barts, he didn't leave John totally, he has been observing him from the distance; he knew that John moved out a week after his death to a small house near Camden Town and he also knew that John has been visiting Mrs. Hudson once a week.

As usual, John didn't sleep that night, he was tired but every time he closed his eyes the only image that he saw was Sherlock falling down the building. It was the worst nightmare made come true. Nevertheless, he still thought that Sherlock was alive; he could feel it in his heart.


	2. Sherlock's flowers

When he woke up, John bought some flowers and went to Sherlock's grave. He wasn't there since Sherlock's death; he was not ready but today was more animated and he decided that it was the time to go there and front his fears but what he didn't know is that he would find a surprise.

Sherlock knew that John was going to visit his grave today so he asked Molly to pick up his flowers and Molly, after asking if she could do it another day a hundred times, went to the cemetery and when John left she picked up the flowers.

When she was leaving, John saw her taking the flowers:

- Molly, what the hell are you doing? – Said John really angry.

- Oh… no… I was just going to… ehm… going to… put them in a vase, yes a vase. – Molly said shaking and stammering.

- Oh, really? Which one?

Molly should have invented another excuse because this one was not working, she was shaking too much and John was noting her nerves.

- Well, I was going to buy one right now, yes, do… do you want to come?

It seemed like John was believing it after all.

- No, thank you. Well, go and buy the vase and put the flowers again in his… grave.

- Yes, sure! Don't worry, I'll do it.

- Thank you. Good bye, Molly.

- Bye John!

When John finally left, Molly was still shaking, she took the flowers and went to the St. Barts running.

- Sherlock, you can't believe what just happened!

- John discovered you.

- How? How did you know it?

- Molly, you're still shaking, you have the flowers with you and they're destroyed. Thank you, by the way.

- What! I went to take your flowers and John almost discovers everything! And you're that calmed!

- Yes, I am. John is smart, but to find out my hiding, he needs me. – After saying this, Sherlock realized that he missed John so much, he didn't want to admit it, but he was his best friend, his blogger, his flat mate…

- Yes, keep thinking like that, because John is not that stupid, not everyone needs you, Sherlock, sometimes you need us. – Molly said really angry.

Sherlock had never seen Molly like that, she was really angry and nervous, and maybe she needs some life a part of taking care of him…

When John arrived to his house he tried to sleep, he was too tired to go to work so he decided to stay in home.

Once he was in his bed, he started dreaming about that day, he keeps remembering the same sentence: "This phone call, is my note".


	3. Gathering the pieces

John was still confused about the other day in the cemetery with Molly; she was in love with Sherlock but that much for taking the flowers with the excuse she just wanted to buy a vase? She could have bought it before and then put the flowers in, right? He had a lot of questions and he wanted to clarify them, so he went to the St. Barts.

- Hello Molly.

- Oh! John, what…what are you doing here! – Molly was shaking too much and John was realizing it so he used this advantage.

- Well… I am here because I wanted to talk with you about something.

- Sure… tell me. – Said Molly sweating.

- The other day in the cemetery…

- I told you, I just wanted to put the flowers in a vase.

- Yes, yes, sure, that's not was I was going to say.

- Oh, tell me then.

- Yes. Well, why did you go there on Wednesday? Why at 9am?

- You always go this day, right?

- Yes, how do you know it?

- Ehm… Well, I know it because… I usually go the same day and at that hour too.

- Oh, I usually go at 8am but that night I got slept.

- Oh… that's why… - Said Molly whispering.

- That's why, what? – John had a really good hearing, so he heard her.

- Nothing. Do you want something else? I have work to do.

- No, that's all. Thank you, Molly.

John was not happy with this conversation so he went to his house; there he started wondering why Molly was that agitated, why she knew that he used to go to the cemetery on Wednesdays, why she talked to herself saying "that's why", something was wrong – he felt observed.

When Molly went to Sherlock's lair, she was nervous; she knew that she did something wrong, she knew that if John continued investigating, he would find out that Sherlock was alive.

- Sherlock, John is about to find out everything.

- How?

- He is gathering the pieces.

- Fine.

- Fine? – Molly said confused.

- Yes, it was evident that John was going to find out everything now or later. He's smart and he had been training with a professional during some years.

- Professional? – Molly didn't realize that Sherlock was talking about himself.

- Yes… doesn't matter. I'm sure that tomorrow will come here again asking more questions and this weekend he'll find it out.

- What are you going to do when he discovers that you've been hiding this last month?

- Salute him. – Sherlock said joking meanwhile Molly was staring at him with an angry face.

John was sure that something was going on with Molly, she's always been a particular girl, but these last days she's been behaving in a different way and he wanted to know why, so he decided that was time to change his habits; tomorrow was time to visit Sherlock's grave.

John was sure that Sherlock was alive; his friend was too smart to jump from a building without being sure that he was going to survive, but why? How did he do it to seem real? Why he wanted to make it seem real? All this questions had to be answered and the only person that could do it was Sherlock, or now Molly.

The next day John visited Molly again – as Sherlock said – and brought some coffee.

- Hello Molly, again.

- Hey! John! What are doing here? Something was telling me that you were going to come back…

- Yes, I have more questions.

- More questions? If they're about science I think I can answer them, if not…

- Yes, they are about science, I think.

- Okay, tell me then.

- Is it possible that Sherlock survived the fall?

- Well, it's almost impossible, I don't know how he could have done it… - Molly was shocked, Sherlock was right. – Like always – John was gathering all the pieces and he was about to find it out.

- But is it possible? – John insisted.

- Maybe… He is Sherlock, everything is possible for him.

- Aha, okay. And how could he have done it?

- I don't know. With some help from someone, maybe they were in the street or… I don't know, John, as I said, I have no idea.

- Okay… Thank you again, Molly.

John was gathering some pieces, he was almost completely sure that Sherlock was alive and that he received Molly's help to fake his death, now the only thing that he needed to do was find where was Sherlock and the place where he had to go before was his grave.


	4. Is John ready for the truth?

John visited Sherlock's grave again with some flowers because he was sure that Molly soon or later was going to appear there to take the flowers. He waited only fifteen minutes and Molly appeared, as he predicted. When Molly was taking the flowers carefully, John waited behind her until she was about to leave, then he called her attention:

- Molly! Didn't you buy the vase?

- Shit! – Molly whispered. – Yes, I bought it, but I forgot it in my… Ehm car, yes, my car, I forgot it there. – Said stuttering.

- Oh, really? I didn't know you had a car… Okay then, I was about to leave, would you mind to take me home? As you have your car… We could go there, take the vase and then you could take me home.

- Yes. No! – Molly said abruptly. – I mean, I can't take you home because I have to go to work now, I forgot something there, sorry, maybe another time. – Molly was leaving while she was saying that so John stayed there until Molly disappeared.

That was weird, Molly was behaving different lastly, always whispering something, stuttering – Well she used to stutter sometimes when she was nervous but why was she nervous? She was just picking the flowers to put them in the vase, right? But, was that true? – John decided that if he truly wanted to investigate, he needed to talk with Lestrade. After Sherlock's death, John tried to avoid any kind of contact with Lestrade, he still didn't know why; maybe he was blaming Lestrade for Sherlock's death? But that was not fair, Lestrade did what he could, he tried to investigate everything about Moriarty, but Moriarty was smarter than any of them, except Sherlock, and he beat Sherlock too.

When John arrived to the police station, Lestrade was trying to explain Anderson why the murderer killed the woman and how. – John never understood why Sherlock used to call him stupid, now he started to understand why. – Donovan was next to them, waiting until Lestrade finished talking with Anderson. John was not sure about what he was going to do, was he ready for this? But it was too late because when he was about to leave again, Lestrade shouted his name:

- John! What a surprise! Come here, come! – As always, Lestrade received him with his big smile. All this months, he hadn't changed; his grey hair was still there, his skin was a little bit darker for the sunbathing that he – As Mrs. Hudson said – took when he was with his wife in Mallorca but, something happened in this trip because Lestrade took his ring away, maybe she finally confessed him her affair.

- Hello Greg. How are you? – John was really correct; the confidence that he used to have with Lestrade was because of Sherlock.

- Fine, working a little. It's a little bit harder because, well… – Lestrade quickly realized that he was about to say something that he would regret so he shut up – How were the holidays?

- I didn't do anything, I stayed in home, in fact I worked all the holidays.

- Oh, okay. And I don't want to be rude but, why are you here? It's been months since Sherlock…

- Yes – John interrupted him. John was not absolutely sure that Sherlock was alive so he didn't want to open a wound unnecessarily. – Well, I want to talk with you because… - Anderson and Donovan were still there staring at him and he didn't want to talk in front of them. – Can we talk in your office?

- Sure, let's go. Donovan? Anderson? Go back to work.

- Sure, sir. – said both of them. – It's been nice to see you again. – Said Donovan to John.

- Yes, you too Donovan. – Said John confused. The only time that Donovan talked with him was when he met Sherlock and the last time was when they arrested Sherlock and she never said a nice word, in fact, the only thing that she said was stay away from Sherlock because he's a psychopath and the famous "I told you", some months ago.

They were walking to Lestrade's office without saying anything. John felt observed, everyone was staring at him; he hadn't appeared in that office for months so he was the new gossip. Everyone was wondering: Why is he here? Is he the new Sherlock?

- Come in John, take a sit.

- Thank you.

- Okay, why are you here then?

- I've been investigating about Sherlock's death.

- About Sherlock's death? Why?

- The last week I went to his grave, as always, and I left there some flowers and then Molly appeared…

- Molly? Why was Molly there? – Lestrade interrupted him.

- Wait, let me finish.

- Sorry. – Said Lestrade with his usual smile.

- Molly was there and when I saw her she was really nervous and she said that she was there because she wanted to take the flowers to put them in a vase, but I think it's fake because today I went to his grave again and when I left the flowers there, only fifteen minutes later, she appeared and while she was taking the flowers I appeared behind her and she started shaking and stuttering and saying that she had to leave…So weird.

- But you know how Molly is; she's like this, always shaking and stuttering…

- I know how she is but she only used to behave like this when Sherlock was there. And that's not the only thing; the other day I went to the St Barts and I talked with her and she told me some things that made me think that she could had helped Sherlock to fake his death…

- John I don't want to disappoint you, but the autopsy revealed that he was dead… He fell from a building!

- I know how he died… We all know it. But, who did the autopsy?

- Molly, she volunteered. – John made him a face trying to explain what was he missing about this situation, when then he realized that Molly's name was always there. – Oh my god, Molly killed Sherlock!

- No… - John couldn't believe what Lestrade just said. – Molly didn't kill Sherlock!

- Then what are you trying to say?

- That Molly helped Sherlock faking his death. – John started to understand why Sherlock always used to say that they needed him.

- Oh, that it's more understandable, but how?

- I don't know, she only said me that it could have been possible because this entire situation involved Sherlock and Sherlock was able to do anything. I think that she helped him doing some kind of experiment or something, I don't know, something that not you or me could be able to understand.

- Okay, then we should go and talk to Molly again, right? I mean, if she knows something she has to tell it to the police!

- No. She won't tell anything and if you go to her house or the St Barts with Anderson, Donovan and all your… herd, she won't say a word because if Sherlock is alive, he is going to recommend her something to protect her without saying a word. I'll go to the St Barts tonight and I'll try to find some clue.

- And why did you come to me? Why do you need my help?

- I need your help because going to the St Barts at that time is illegal…

- I see what you need, I'll talk with my agents and I'll tell them that you have free way.

- Thanks. I'll inform you tomorrow.

When John left all the views were fixed in him and when he was about to open the door, someone called him, it was Donovan. He was wondering what was going on with she, why was she that nice?

- Ehm… John, can we talk in private, please?

- Sure, what do you want? – Said John walking to a private room.

- Well, I was wondering that if you have some free time… we could go to have dinner.

- Donovan, in all this years, you have never said a nice word to me, never. In fact, you wanted to make me stay away from my best friend, so why would you want to have dinner with me?

- I don't know, I just realized that you are a really nice man and…

- Stop, Donovan, before saying anything, stop it. No, I'm sorry I won't have dinner with you and now, if you excuse me, I have things to do.

While John was leaving Donovan took her phone and sent a text to someone: "He's on his way, be careful and never again talk to me, I don't want any kind of contact with you. – Donovan"

The other talker, answered her: "Thanks Donovan, well done, I won't tell anyone about your affair with Anderson and you're not going to tell anyone about this. – SH"


	5. The Truth

John took a cab and went to the St Barts, when he arrived he saw the two police that Lestrade hired to cover him; those two polices were there just to cover him but obviously not for run because the two of them were fat and they were spending the time eating food from Mc Donald's.

He entered in the Hospital and everything was dark, a bit scary and alone, he was completely alone, some months ago he would have done this with Sherlock but now he was alone and he had to be Sherlock.

While he was walking he heard some noise; at first he thought it was him, but later when the noise was louder and from other place he decided to pursue it. The noise took him to a strange room, he never saw it since then; it was dark, there were some furniture covered with sheets, everything was really clean, all the walls were clean and the floor was grey. As the room was so big, he kept walking and at the end he saw a light and some dishes in the floor, like if someone had lived there, but no one was there, he realized that the dishes where still warm so someone had been there recently. While he was investigating more, someone broke in the room; he was shaking but didn't know if it was out of fear or excitement.

Sherlock was behind John, about to tell him that he was alive for all this months. When John finally turned Sherlock realized that this was not the moment to say John that he was alive so he covered himself with a blanket behind the sofa. When John turned no one was there.

John was finally in home and someone sent him a message: "Meet me tomorrow at 7am. Primrose Hill". John was completely confused; he didn't know who was the one that sent the message, he didn't even know if it was safe to go there; but after some hours thinking about it, he realized that the best he could do was go.

Primrose Hill – 7am. John was wearing his black jacket and blue jeans moving his hands and biting his lip; he was really excited and scared. At the moment a shadow appeared behind the fog; this shadow was black and big, it was a person, a really tall person. When that person finally arrived where he was, John realized that this person was Sherlock.


End file.
